Here Comes Goodbye
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: A quiet night at home becomes a night of heartbreak for Ted. Ted DiBiase/AJ Lee song-fic. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is a Ted DiBiase/AJ Lee song-fic. The song used is "Here Comes Goodbye" by Rascal Flatts. They own the song, not me. Reviews are very appreciated. Enjoy. :)**

**Here Comes Goodbye**

**I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road.**

**And it's not like her to drive that slow.**

**Nothing's on the radio.**

**Footsteps on the front porch.**

**I hear my doorbell.**

**She usually comes right in.**

**Now I can tell.**

Ted DiBiase was sitting on the couch in his living room one night watching _The Marine 2_ when the doorbell rang. Pausing the movie, he got up and went to answer it, a little bit puzzled. His girlfriend, AJ, had called earlier saying that she was going to come over because they needed to talk. That was never a good sign, but the strange thing was that Ted had sort of been expecting it. Their relationship had been rocky lately, but he still loved AJ and he wanted to be with her. But the bad feeling in his gut intensified as he reached for the doorknob. AJ never rang the doorbell, she would just come barging right in, whether he wanted her to or not.

Ted opened the door.

**Here comes goodbye.**

**Here comes the last time.**

**Here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of many tears.**

**I'm gonna cry.**

**Here comes the pain.**

**Here comes me wishing things had never changed.**

**And she was right here in my arms tonight.**

**But here comes goodbye.**

"Ted," AJ said, shifting her feet nervously as she gazed up into his handsome face. "I need to talk to you."

Ted swallowed. AJ had always called him Teddy, not Ted. So his gut had been right. "Yeah, sure," he said, forcing the words out past the growing lump in his throat. "Come on in."

He held the door open but AJ just shook her head. "I can't, Ted. You know why I'm here, don't you?"

"Yes, but I was kind of hoping I was wrong," Ted replied, gazing into her pretty brown eyes, the eyes that he had gotten lost in so many times. "What I don't understand, though, is why? Why, AJ? I love you. I don't want to lose you. I thought...I thought you felt the same way about me. You told me so."

**I can hear her say "I love you" like it was yesterday.**

**And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way.**

**One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side.**

**And violins would play, "Here Comes the Bride".**

"I'm sorry, Ted," AJ whispered, averting her gaze. "I never really loved you. I mean, I thought I did, but I guess I didn't. You're a great man, Ted, you really are, but...you're not the man for me. I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but I just can't be with you anymore."

Ted struggled to hold back the tears that were building within him and nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. "Okay, AJ. I understand. I just...I still love you. Just know that, all right? I'll love you for the rest of my life. And my father always said if you love someone, then you have to let them go. So go and be happy."

AJ blinked up at Ted through her tears. He really was a good man. She was going to miss him, but she didn't love him anymore. She didn't think she ever really had. "Thank you. I'll see you around, I guess."

Ted nodded again and stepped back into the doorway. "Goodbye, AJ," he said, choking back sobs.

"Bye, Ted," AJ whispered, backing away. She stared at him for a few moments before whipping around and hurrying down the front steps, disappearing into the night.

Ted watched her car back out of his driveway for the last time and vanish down the road. Then he turned around, went back to the living room, and collapsed on the couch to give in to his pain.

**But here comes goodbye.**

**Here comes the last time.**

**Here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of many tears.**

**I'm gonna cry.**

**Here comes the pain.**

**Here comes me wishing things had never changed.**

**And she was right here in my arms tonight.**

**But here comes goodbye.**

**END**


End file.
